First Kiss
by garekinclong
Summary: First Kiss yang dialami oleh 2 orang bocah karena insiden kesandung dengan tidak sengaja, adalah masa lalu yang kelam bagi Eren. Mungkin... /Bad Summary/Note/Warning di dalam


Seorang bocah bersurai cokelat yang sedang menginjak umur 10 tahun, kini tengah menyapu koridor depan kelasnya. Sejujurnya, ia melakukannya dengan asal, sehingga selalu menimbulkan protes dari kalangan gadis yang cerewet.

Tiba-tiba, ia tersandung gagang pel yang tergeletak di lantai. Salahkan salah seorang laki-laki yang usil mendorongnya. Langkahnya menjadi tidak stabil, dan akhirnya—

**BRUK!**

—ia menubruk seseorang.

Kacau sekali.

Pertama, tubrukan itu menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sehingga mengundang perhatian anak sekitar yang sedang berada di koridor kelas.

Kedua, bibir mereka berdua bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Istilah singkatnya—ciuman.

Ketiga,

..

..

..

Mereka berdua sejenis.

Tidak berlangsung lama, sih. Dan untungnya, tidak ada yang melihat bahwa mereka berciuman. Anak-anak hanya sekedar mengetahui bahwa mereka bertubrukan.

Yang berada di atas langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan yang dibawah membelalakkan matanya.

"_A-Anou_, s-senpai, b-baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya gemetar, namun tetap ia paksakan untuk menanyakan keadaan pada yang ia tubruk tadi.

"Ah—baik."

Surai hitam yang menjadi korban si surai cokelat hanya menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

"S-Syukurlah. A-Aku—minta maaf!" bocah _b__runette_ ini membungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan si surai hitam yang masih terduduk di lantai belum berespon apa-apa.

"Ah, siapa—"

Baru saja akan bertanya, si bocah _brunette_ ini langsung ngacir dari tempat denga sebatang sapu yang ia bawa dengan cara diseret. Sungguh tidak berperikesapuan.

"—namamu..."

Yakin bahwa si _brunette_ takkan mendengarnya, si surai hitam hanya mendesah pendek.

* * *

**First Kiss**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**_** (c) Hajime Isayama**

_**This fic**_** (c) garekinclong**

**Note / Warning** : AU, BL, agak ada ambigunya sih (kayaknya?), beware of typo(s), alurnya ecek-ecek (iykwim), dan lain sebagainya.

Insiden ciumannya sih inspirasi dari salah satu manga oneshot karya Yagami Rina, tapi saya lupa judulnya apa /jduak.

Tapi selebihnya beda kok.

_**Enjoy**_!

* * *

.

.

.

"—kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?"

Eren Jaegar, pemuda berumur 15 tahun, terbangun dari mimpinya.

Diusapnya peluh yang berjatuhan pada pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa mimpinya kali ini membawa pada masa lalunya yang menyeramkan.

_Sial!_

Sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya memanas. Disentuhnya bibir lembut miliknya, dan sukses membuat semburat pada wajahnya bertambah.

Singkatnya, ia masih ingat rasa dari ciuman singkat itu.

_Manis_...

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Eren, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara datar yang datang dari balik pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Eren. Eren kemudian menampar kedua pipinya,

'_Jangan ingat lagi! Dan__—__beruntunglah Mikasa tak tahu kejadian tersebut,_'

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Yakin bahwa hal itu sudah berlalu dan tak patut untuk diingat kembali.

Lol. Masa, sih?

"A-Aku sudah bangun, Mikasa!"

Eren memutar knop pintunya, dan nampaklah seorang gadis dengan postur yang lebih wow darinya—Mikasa Ackerman. Salahkan Mikasa karena ia hanya mengenakan terusan selutut dan memperlihatkan lengan-lengannya yang terbentuk dengan baik itu.

"Oh, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi. Apa kau bermimpi buruk atau semacamnya?"

Pertanyaan ini menohok batin Eren yang paling terdalam.

"E-Eh—kurang lebih begitu, sih. Ah, jangan pikirkan!"

"Baiklah..."

Mikasa yakin bahwa Eren baik-baik saja, tapi Mikasa tidak yakin bahwa Eren tak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

(Ia tahu itu, karena saat seorang Eren berbohong, ia akan panik untuk menjelaskannya. Atau berkata, 'jangan pikirkan!'.)

Tapi, Mikasa memakluminya. Ia tak akan bertanya lebih jauh kecuali hal itu memang mengganggu keseharian Eren.

Mungkin?

"Masih pagi, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mempersiapkan diri. Ah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika, Eren?"

Si pemuda _brunette_ ini menepuk jidatnya, "Ah! Aku belum mengerjakan PR Fisika! Sialan, kenapa baru teringat sekarang!?"

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjamkan PRku."

"Trims, Mikasa! Kamu memang baik banget!"

Mikasa manyun dengan malu-malu begitu dipuji Eren.

Dan sebelum berangkat sekolah, Eren melewati paginya dengan mengerjakan PR. Ralat. Menyalin PR.

* * *

"Eren! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika!?"

Si kepala botak, Connie Springer, bertanya dengan ketidakwolesan, di kelas.

"Heh, sudah dong." Eren nyengir bangga, dengan menunjukkan buku PRnya yang sudah terisi oleh rumus-rumus kampret serta hasilnya. Dan sejujurnya, tulisan tangan milik Eren tidak begitu baik. Ceker ayam, lah.

"Tumben! Biasanya kalau pelajaran-yang-bikin-frustasi, dirimu gak bakal ngerjain!"

"Baru nyalin punyanya Mikasa, sih, tadi pagi."

"Mati sana."

Connie yang tadinya sudah menyumpahi Eren dengan dua kata 8 huruf, langsung menyambar buku PR milik Eren dan membawanya ke bangku.

Connie ngebut. Pasalnya, mapel Fisika adalah mapel pertama hari ini.

"Cie tumben ngerjain—eh, nyalin di rumah, biasanya juga di sekolah."

Si muka kuda lewat dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Apa, sih, Jean?"

"Habis bangun dari mimpi buruk atau apa? Jangan-jangan—mimpi basah?"

Eren melotot. "Mimpi basah, sih, udah dari dulu-dulu, Jean!" Kemudian, iris matanya melirik ke arah lain, "Ka-Kalau mimpi buruk..."

"Lha? Beneran mimpi buruk, toh? Wah, tebakanku benar!" Entah kenapa Jean jadi membanggakan diri atas kebetulan yang tidak disengaja ini.

"Masa bodoh!"

Eren langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, tidak ada!

Tapi siapa juga yang kepo.

* * *

"_Pengumuman, pengumuman. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga sekolah SMA Shingashina. Hari ini sekolah kita mengadakan kerja bakti, dan meniadakan jam pelajaran. Masing-masing murid membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing. Dan kalau ada yang bersedia, silahkan bersihkan taman sekolah. Saya ulangi—_"

2 detik setelah pengumuman pagi, semuanya langsung jingkrak bahagia. Ada yang salto, ada yang tari piring, dan bentuk kegembiraan yang lain yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Sedangkan si Connie melempar pulpennya dengan ganas. "SIAL! SUSAH SUSAH NGEBUT NGERJAIN PR EH MALAH GAK ADA PELAJARANNYA! MENDINGAN GAK USAH NYALIN TADI!"

Eren juga sebal, sih. Tapi, tak apa. Ia bisa terbebas sehari dari jadwal pelajaran jahanam yang mampu membuatnya frustasi dalam semalam, bahkan sedetik.

Haha, jadi ingat masa SDnya dulu. Sekolahnya dulu juga pernah mengadakan kerja bakti sehari non-jam pelajaran.

—sial, Eren jadi teringat lagi kenangan itu. Dan sejujurnya, Eren lupa bagaimana wajah si korban yang ia tabrak itu.

"Eren, kamu nyapu koridor ya." Christa Renz, gadis berperawakan mungil itu menyodorkan sebatang sapu kepada Eren.

Lho, lho, jadi makin _deja vu_.

Tak bisa menolak, akhirnya Eren mengangguk. Ia terima sapu yang bahkan belum ia pegang sebelumnya—Eren suka bolos piket kelas soalnya—dan ia segera menuju keluar kelas.

Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ha, untunglah hanya ada anak cewek yang di koridor.

Tapi bukan berarti Eren bisa seenak jidat merekaulang adegan nistanya dulu.

**Pluk.**

Sebuah lap pel dengan tidak berdosanya hinggap pada wajah Eren. Dengan spontan, Eren menjauhkan lap pel tersebut.

"Jean, pasti kamu, 'kan!?"

Eren bisa menuduh Jean begitu. Soalnya, hanya Jean yang berada di jangkauan Eren. Terlebih lagi, Jean yang sedang membershikan kaca kelas dari luar. Yang pastinya lap pel ini adalah lap yang digunakan Jean.

"Ehe, nggak sengaja, Ren."

Apalah arti dari cengiran jelek itu.

Eren naik pitam, dan ia berniat membalasnya dengan sapu yang ia pegang. Tapi, Jean sukses menghindari sapu yang selalu diarahkan padanya—Eren berniat agar sapu ini bisa menyapu bersih muka Jean dari segala kotoran yang nemplok.

Oke, Jean mulai menjauhi area kelasnya. Simpelnya, ia berlari dari tempatnya, menjauhi Eren yang mencoba menjejelkan sebilah sapu padanya.

"Woooi, jangan lari, dasar muka kuda!"

"Harus lari, dong!"

Kerja bakti dari tiap tiap kelas yang dilewati Jean dan Eren jadi terganggu. Berbagai macam nama hewan sudah disebutkan oleh masing-masing anak yang dilewati.

Bahkan, mereka sampai naik ke lantai atas. Bukan lantai teratas.

"Sini, lo!" Eren menjadi makin marah.

Jean tentunya tidak kalah semangat. Larinya dipercepat.

Kemudian, Jean melempar sebilah sapu yang entah ia dapat darimana—nyolong kali. Kan Jean terkenal nyolong di sekolahnya—. Naasnya, Eren tersandung gagang sapu tersebut.

_Deja vu_, lagi?

Eren baru sadar 1 menit setelah jatuh dengan _epic_nya. Ia membuka matanya, dan menyadari ada sepasang mata yang berada didepannya—dekat, sekali.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna kondisinya saat ini.

Lho, lho—

Tiba-tiba, _itu_nya Eren langsung ditendang oleh seseorang dari bawah. Ho, ternyata tadi Eren menubruk seseorang.

Karena sakit, Eren bangkit dan meringkuk kembali. Siapa yang tidak merasa sakit setelah _itu_nya disakiti?

"Aduh, adaw, ouch, aah—" Berbagai macam desahan menjadi pengganti nama-nama hewan. Ambigu, sih.

"Siapa yang berani menubrukku saat aku sedang menyapu koridor, **hah**?"

Penekanan pada akhir kalimat itu semakin menambah merinding. Eh, tapi, tunggu dulu—

—rasanya Eren amat kenal dengan suara ini?

"A-Ah, a-anda—?"

Masih dengan posisi meringkuk, Eren mencoba melihat siapa yang ia tubruk tadi.

Surai hitam.

Tatapan tajam.

Suara nge_bass_.

"R-Rasanya, saya pernah melihat anda waktu dulu..."

Alis sang lawan bicara berkedut. "Oh?"

"Entahlah, saya samar samar lupa..."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan si surai hitam ini, ia langsung menggendong Eren yang semula meringkuk kesakitan.

Menggendong layaknya tukang jamu. Eh, tidak juga, sih. Mungkin lebih spesifik tukang pikul karung beras?

"Eh, lho, lho," Eren memberontak, "S-Saya mau dibawa kemana!?"

Si surai hitam diam, enggan untuk menjawab.

* * *

Eren dilempar dengan sadisnya, setelah digendong kurang lebih dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Tapi beruntunglah tempat pendaratan Eren adalah kasur.

Eh, berarti ini di?

"R-Ruang kesehatan?"

Tirai dari bilik yang disinggahi kedua insan itu ditutup rapat.

"E-Eh—?"

Surai hitam itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap intens mata Eren. "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Eren meneguk ludah, "E-Eren.."

"Nah, Eren. Apa kau menyadari atas yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tatapannya kian menajam.

"S-Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu anda.. Sa-Salahkan saja si muka kuda itu! Dia seenak jidat mengganggu saya!"

"Tapi kau lebih menggangguku."

**ADUH**.

"M-Maaf..."

Eren menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup lagi memandang tatapan orang itu. Mendingan nyebur ke kali!

"Hah, aku tak akan menyangka bahwa akan mengalami kejadian ini untuk kedua kalinya,"

Heh?

Eren langsung menengadah, "Lho—kedua kali?"

"Dulu sewaktu SD, aku pernah ditabrak oleh seorang bocah kurang ajar." Si surai hitam itu melirik Eren, "Dan aku yakin, tadi aku juga ditabrak oleh orang yang sama."

**Gulp**.

Eren sepenuhnya ingat. Ya, orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, memang orang yang ditabraknya dulu!

Oh, ini takdir atau apa?

"Sa-Saya, bu-bukannya sengaja—Sa-saya serius tidak tahu kalau orang yang kutabrak itu anda—"

Suara Eren bergetar hebat, ia panik dalam hati. "Ma-Maafkan aku..."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf berulang kali, hei. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya."

Eren tediam sejenak, "N-Nama anda... siapa?"

"Huh? Kau ingin tahu namaku?"

Kepalanya terangguk, menimbulkan pergerakan bagi setiap helai rambutnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dahulu," si surai hitam semakin mendekatkan diri pada Eren, "Kenapa saat kau menabrakku, saat itu juga kita berdua berciuman?"

Ha.

.

Apa.

.

Lha.

.

Heh.

.

Hoh.

.

.

.

Jadi tadi mereka juga—!?

"A-Apa, k-kita tadi be-be-berciuman!?" Spontan saja, wajah Eren memanas hebat setelah menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Atau justru kau tidak merasakannya?"

"K-Keduanya!"

Salah satu alis milik lawan bicaranya ini menajam. "Huh, begitu?"

Eren semakin berfirasat tidak enak.

_Mama, papa, jemput aku di sekolah sekarang juga!_

"Baiklah, akan kubuat kau merasakannya lagi. Hanya saja, berbeda dari yang tadi, dan dulu."

_Shiet_. Seringaiannya itu menambah horror.

5 detik setelahnya, si surai hitam ini langsung sepak terjang terhadap Eren.

"Mmmff—berhent—aahmmff—"

Teledornya Eren, ia tadi mempersilahkan lidah dari si surai hitam masuk, dan menjelajahi tiap inci dari gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapi.

"Ukh—"

Selesai mengabsen, lidah kedua insan ini adu gelut. Yang mana dimenangkan oleh—_absolutely_, si surai hitam ini.

"Ahhmf—"

Desahan Eren tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia juga sempat memberontak agar kedua pergelangan tangannya dilepas.

Tapi, ya, tidak semudah itu.

Akhirnya, aktifitas mereka berhenti, meninggalkan benang-benang saliva. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas cukup banyak, _ngos_-_ngos_an, capek.

"Hhh—a-anda seperti sudah—hhh—berpengalaman..." komentar Eren setelah dirasanya cukup mengambil oksigen, meskipun ia tak berhenti _ngos_-_ngos_an.

"Hah, kata siapa," Punggung tangan kirinya mengusap sebagian saliva yang tersisa pada bibirnya, "ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang dengan serius."

"Berarti kalau tidak serius, sudah pernah?"

"Hm."

"D-Dengan para gadis?"

Jeda sejenak.

"...tentu saja bukan. _First_ _kiss_ku sudah kau rebut, apalagi _second kiss_ dan _third kiss_..."

Mata belo. "Lh-Lho!? Be-Berarti anda hanya pernah ci-ciuman dengan saya!?"

Tak ada respon. Yang berarti bisa dikatakan, 'ya'.

"S-Sebenarnya saya juga, sih... T-Tapi, bagaimana anda bisa terlihat lihai dalam hal seperti ini...?"

"Mudah saja. Aku sering melihat yang seperti itu di film-film."

Welah, film.

"Jadi—kau sudah merasakannya, Eren?" Seringaiannya kembali terlihat. Eren yang berada dibawahnya mati kutu.

Jawab sudah, kemungkinan besar bakal dikasih lagi.

Jawab belum, sama saja.

Intinya, jawaban manapun yang dikatakan Eren, pada akhirnya berujung sama.

"E-Euh.. S-Sudah..." Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, supaya tidak begitu grogi.

Tapi sebaliknya, malah makin grogi.

"Heh, kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu namaku,"

Inilah yang ditunggu si pemuda _brunette_! Dan juga author, yang sebenarnya capek mengganti nama si empunya secara sementara dengan 'si surai hitam'.

"—Rivaille."

_Rivaille..._

_...nama yang menarik_.

"Eren, kalau boleh kuucapkan, salam kenal."

Wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi,

"Dan selamat telah merampas _first kiss_ku saat SD. Serta untuk _kiss kiss _selanjutnya."

* * *

Berakhir dengan nista. Alurnya gaje wwwwwww ya sudahlah.

3 jam ngetik karena ide ngaret serta jadi fic pelampiasan. BESOK SAYA ULANGAN FISIKA UUUKKHHHH *mencoba bunuh diri*

*gak jadi*

EH IYA saya gak pengalaman ngedepinisiin orang lagi ciuman itu gimana. Jadi kalau alur _itu_nya kecepetan.. _sorrryyyy_ :''D

Nah, udah tengah malam.

Jadi, terima kasih karena telah membaca fic... apalah saya juga gak tau maksud dan tujuannya apa.

Akhir kata, **mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign, ffn user garekinclong.**_


End file.
